Fiery Fate
by IamDragonFury
Summary: The stories "Liquidium" & "Aqueous Pursuit" in Water Prince's POV. You know what Flame Princess saw and what she was thinking and feeling, but what about Water Prince? The entire run-in with Flame Princess through Water Prince's eyes. TIDALFLAME!
1. Chapter 1

Fiery Fate

Chapter 1

Here it is, "Liquidium" and "Aqueous Pursuit" in Water Prince's POV.

Starting out at the beginning of "Liquidium"

* * *

**(Water Prince's POV)**

I am just lying here in my mussel bed, trying to sleep; I should be sleeping soundly as my beloved aquatic subject, yet here I am, tossing and turning beneath my seaweed blanket. Why? Because, I keep having this bizarre dream.

**(The Dream)**

I walk out into the forest, only find it up in flames; naturally, I try to put out the blaze, but every time I put a fire out, another one starts up. By this point I begin to panic, hyperventilating as the heat becomes more and more intense, the fire now so strong I can't put it out t all. It hurts, and yet, it feels disturbingly soothing. Why? What's happening? What is causing this fire?

Overwhelmed, I fall to my knees, surrounded by flames, and...what's this? The flames seem to be...dancing? they are like normal flame which just spread out and engulf everything that burns, they move in a circular motion, like a gentle cyclone, in a rather graceful motion. I am afraid, yet somehow fascinated, I wanted it to stop, yet keep myself from watching the graceful, glowing blaze. What, is this?

Just then, as I look up, a rogue flame breaks off from the raging inferno and slowly comes my way. I stand up and stumble backwards as the moving blaze stops five feet in front of me; the flame then begins to take a new form, taking a feminine, anthropomorphic shape. It, or perhaps she, had eyes almost as bright as the sun; it hurt to look into the burning orbs, yet I could not look away as the seeming awe-struck figure just stared at me. Then, to my surprise, the creature, or girl it seems, reaches its flaming hand out to me, beckoning me to come closer. I try not to, but somehow find myself slowly inching toward this apparently female...thing; she stretches her hand out further looking at me longingly, as if mentally begging me to make contact with her.

Naturally, being a Water Elemental, I am reluctant as it dangerous for opposite Elementals to make physical contact. Sure water cannot burn or catch fire, unless contaminated with some flammable product, but, if the heat becomes far to severe, water will dry up and evaporate. I would dry out if I got too hot.

All these thoughts in mind, and yet, here I stand directly in front of this fire girl, still holding out her hand to me, looking more and more anxious as I hesitate to return contact. I reach my hand slowly, considering the act, yet still I hesitate; when I pulled back, I finally heard a noise other than crackling flames, my hesitation was apparently beginning to upset this burning, feminine figure, as she let out an audible whimper.

"I can't." I said tensely.

I then looked up and saw another figure emerge from the blaze, it was flying, but the bright flames made it hard to see. However, it did not take long for whatever it was to come closer and become visible. To my shock and confusion, the figure turns out to be the Cosmic Owl' it is odd, because the Cosmic Owl usually only shows up in prophetic dreams.

The Cosmic Owl hovers over the flame girl, looking my way.

"What are you waiting for?" the divine owl voices, "You can't leave the girl hanging."

"But..." I respond meekly, "she's made of fire, we'll both get hurt."

"Don't fear the flames," the Cosmic Owl assures me, "the pain won't last long."

Why does he want me to do this so badly? Once again, I reach out for the female flame.

"Do it, do it," the Cosmic Owl urged, my hand an inch away from the girl's, "by the will of the cosmos, you _must_ do it!"

Right as I make contact with the burning girl's hand, she gasps, and just like that, the flames disappear, the girl is gone, and the last thing I see is the Cosmic Owl.

"Yes," the Cosmic Owl yells blissfully, "yes, yes, yes!"

**(The Dream Ends)**

Same as always, I awake from my dream, nervous and confused. What was that about? What did the Cosmic Owl mean when he said, "By the will of the cosmos" I had to make physical contact with that girl, made of FIRE no less.

...Could it mean...I'm going to die soon? Am I going to die in flames? and if so, how? Am I going to die trying to put out a wildfire or am I going to die at the hands of a Fire Elemental?

Ugh, so confusing; if not for the presence of the Cosmic Owl in my dream, I'd just shrug it off as nothing. But, it had to have meant something, the owl wouldn't have been there if it didn't.

However, just then, one of my squid servants entered my room.

"Prince," the servant said, sounding strangely nervous, "you have a...peculiar visitor."

"Okay." I replied.

Guess I'll have to worry about my dream later.

After changing into my day clothes I went to the main room of my castle and assumed my position on my awesome clamshell throne.

"Ready." I sighed.

Then, the front door to my palace opened and in walked...Flame Prince? Flame Prince...and this day just got off to a questionable start. I could tell that the others in the castle were as confused as I was by Flame Prince's presence, seeing a Fire Elemental walk into the Water Palace without hesitation. What business could he possibly have here?

After exchanging civil greetings, Flame Prince said he was actually here on behalf of a princess.

A princess? What princess would be wanting to see me? I know it wasn't Water Princess, because Flame Prince already had courtship with her, though he was not supposed too. The only reason I keep it a secret as well is because I promised Water Princess I wouldn't say anything, and her being like a sister to me, I could not refuse.

I asked which princess it was that he was here for, and oddly, he was hesitant to tell me who it was. It better not be who I'm thinking it is. I asked for an answer and Flame Prince went on to describe her.

He said, "She _bright_, she's_ passionate_, she's _hot_..."

Okay, I see where this is going.

"She's...Flame Princess." he uttered.

Seriously, he's trying to set me up with Flame Princess? Does he not realize who I am? I am Water Prince, _Water _Prince, as in the opposite of fire. Also, isn't Flame Princess evil?

I then recalled that I had in fact met Flame Princess once, I had to keep her distracted long enough to forget about Flame Prince and Water Princess, whom she kept terrorizing, as she did not approve of their relationship. I had only spent five minutes with her, before we parted ways, after that, I did not think I'd have to deal with her again. But I have heard things, rumors that she was in fact evil.

That in mind, I asked Flame Prince if that was the case.

"The evil one?" I asked.

Of course, Flame Prince went on to deny the idea that his female counterpart was evil, saying she was only "wild" and "intense". I then asked if the Fire Princess actual did like me, because the idea of that sounds a tad...suspicious.

Flame Prince then said that Flame Princess really needed a new man, without really thinking, I asked "Did she kill the last one?" Though even for my standards, that sounded rather rude.

I then expressed my doubt on the situation, as there were many things I heard about Flame Prince, few of them being positive.

Flame Prince then looked like he was about to leave, but not before making a statement about hoping Flame Princess did set fire to the forest. When I questioned him on the subject, the Fire Prince admitted that Flame Princess had a tendency to start fires when she was upset.

Flame Princess? Forest Fire?...my dream! Yes, of course! the girl in my dream must have been Flame Princess, and she must have been unhappy, therefore driving her to start a fire in the woods. The Cosmic Owl said I should not fear the flames, and by making contact with Flame Princess the fire stopped. Maybe the dream didn't mean I was going to die, maybe...I'm supposed to...stop Flame Princess? Yes, that's it, I have to stop Flame Princess from burning the forest, and I will!

With that, I went into Cascade Mode and rushed from my castle towards the forest.

* * *

I rushed to the forest in my powerful Cascade form, stopping for a moment to see where I should go, as I was simply winging it at the moment. Looking straight northeast, I saw a bright light in the distance, glowing...like fire.

I rushed past the trees, making my way around the base of an inconveniently placed mountain, and found myself in a clear area, at the center of it a large pile of burning wood. Is this the onset of he Flame Princess's wrath? I'm not sure, but I can't risk it, it must be extinguished.

I wasted no time dousing the burning pile, only to hear a pained screech. Suddenly, I felt a nerve-wracking sensation overtake my liquid state; glancing down, I found myself being blasted by scorching flames. I summoned all the power I could muster to stay hydrated, but soon, the blaze became to much for me. Water can't burn, but it can boil and it can dry; I can feel my strength waning, the heat, it hurts! I lost so much strength, I could no longer hold my Cascade Form; I felt so hot, so dehydrated, I honestly felt like I was dying. Good Grod, was this what the Cosmic Owl meant? Was I really willed to die right here an now!?

My sight soon began to fade, it felt like the world was spinning; and just like that, all is black. I was so sure I was dead, all I saw was darkness; however, I began to hear the Cosmic Owl's voice again, _"Don't fear the flames"_.

As soon as I heard that, all my senses started coming back to me. I could tell that someone was holding me bridal-style, I opened my eyes and tried to focus my vision, but it was hard, as I found myself looking into a something bright. It was eyes, the same eyes I saw in my dream, the eyes that were almost as bright as the sun.

It was Flame Princess?...I was in the arms of Flame Princess, staring into her solar-bright eyes. Wait? I shouldn't be staring...she almost killed me!

Coming back to reality, I threw myself from her arms shaking off the pain and heat, regaining my hydration. I then took a defensive stand and questioned Flame Princess's act.

The Flame Princess seemed completely thrown off by my presence, perhaps she was...afraid of me? No, that can't be, if she wasn't afraid to attack me in Cascade Form, then surely she could not have been afraid of me in my regular form.

Still, the fire girl struggled to give me a straight answer, but I did hear her mention that what I had extinguished was actually her house...whoops. The more she went, it sounded like she thought I was going to kill her, and honestly, I don't know if I would have. Killing her wasn't my primary objective, but if she turned out to be the unstoppable force of destruction I heard about, then who knows what I would have done.

Then I heard her say, "Oh my sweet burning hell, you're so hot!" and now _I _was confused. What is wrong with this girl? Surely she know what I am.

Maybe she's trying to confuse me, ugh, I don't know, it's so confusing! Frustrated, I launched a mouth full of water at the Fire Princess, leaving her in a drenched state.

"Keep your element to yourself!" I told her.

With that, I left the scene, not wanting to spend another minute in her presence. That was the second time I had to deal with, and just like the first time I am left feeling frustrated and confused, my mood having gone south as I could not figure out why I feel so messed up in that girl's presence. It made me wonder if my work was actually done was the Cosmic Owl pleased yet? Did I fulfill the prophetic dream?

I guess only time would tell.

* * *

The next chapter will be "Aqueous Pursuit" in Water Prince's POV.


	2. Chapter 2

Fiery Fate

Chapter 2

Now here's "Aqueous Pursuit" through the eyes of Water Prince.

* * *

After my confusing confrontation with Flame Princess, I wandered around the forest of Aaa until I finally calmed down, leaving behind large puddles, snapped tree branches, and perhaps some soaked critters. Sad but true, I have a tendency to throw violent tantrums when I lose my temper, usually resulting in water everywhere and some degree of damage, ranging from minor to Grod-forgive-me-for-my-wrath damage. I don't mean to get so impetuous, it just happens; perhaps that's the same case with Flame Princess...never mind that, I need to stop worrying about it. Unless the Cosmic Owl tells me otherwise, I shouldn't have to bother with Flame Princess anymore.

It was then I realized that I had not been paying attention to where I was going and found myself in a swamp next to an old, rundown building, little more than crumbled bricks and scaffolding. Given the architecture, I suspected that the building was from the time before the Mushroom War thing.

All around the premises there were rusted, time-worn machinery parts and discarded barrels; the smell of the area disturbed me, it smelled like chemicals. Perhaps this was an old refinery of some sort, not a good place for a Water Elemental to be as water and certain chemicals did not mix well. Although, still gripped by curiosity, I did not want to leave just yet.

I don't usually come this far from the Water Kingdom, in fact, the most time I spend away from my kingdom was during royal business or events.

Suddenly, I heard a small, weak voice say, "Help, help me."

Looking down, I saw a turtle emerged from the swamp, gasping and wheezing; looking closer, I cringed, as I noticed that the aquatic animal had a full string of plastic can rings stuck around his neck. Such a nauseating sight, the result of people improperly disposing of their trash, how dare they!?

"C-Can't b-breathe." the hurting turtle wheezed as I picked him up off the ground.

"Poor thing," I sighed, "let's get that off of you."

I very carefully grabbed the plastic ring around the poor animal's neck and gingerly slid it off, going slow to avoid causing further injury to the turtle.

"There." I said softly.

"Thank you." the grateful reptile said.

I then released him back into the swamp, watching him disappear beneath the muddy water.

Once more, I took a look at the area around me, disgusted by the remnants of the past. How was it the humans were practically gone, yet their trash stayed behind? Well, I guess all species have to leave some legacy behind.

I took a step back, only to know something over, I turned around and saw that I had knocked over a rusty, metal barrel. The weathered lid tumbled off, allowing a foul-looking liquid substance to pour out of the barrel. I watched as some of the substance spread into the murky swamp water, turning it an ungodly color that made want to gag.

What is this stuff? It looks so much like water, but it doesn't quite act like it. I knew it was a bad idea, but I was so curious, I reached down and touched the gruesome looking ooze to see how it reacted with clean water. Sure enough, I instantly regretted my decision, because as soon as the touched that sludge, my hand was gripped with the worst sensation to ever befall it. Such deep, searing pain, I could not keep from crying out in pain as I held my anguished hand.

It was then I heard, "Are you all right?"

That voice? No way, it can't be! Sure enough, I turned around, and there stood _her. _Flame Princess! Who looked surprisingly worried.

What was she doing here? Why did she come after me? Was she...trying to finish what was started? I stood ready, in case she decided to try anything.

"What do you want?" I questioned, forming a sphere of water in my hand.

To my surprise, Flame Princess's reason for coming after me, so she claimed, was that she just wanted so badly to see me again. I had a hard time believing her, however, as a prince, my upbringing required me to at least hear her out, especially since she was a fellow royal and a girl.

Flame Princess then went on to say that she was sorry for hurting me earlier and said that she apparently wanted to get to know me. Get to know me? Does she not know who I am? _What_ I am? If that wasn't confusing enough, the princess once again complimented my appearance.

I was so lost for words, how does one respond to this? What is the proper response to a girl, whom about an hour ago nearly killed you, having chased you down just to say she wanted to get to know you and tell you that you are attractive? I don't think there is a one.

The look in Flame Princess's eyes, it was the same look she had in my dream, the look that mentally urged me to approach her. "_Don't fear the flames_" I heard the Cosmic Owl tell me in my mind.

I tried to get closer, only to feel yet another painful sensation, I glanced back and found that Flame Princess had set fire to the swamp. What was this girl doing!?

The Fire Princess then had the nerve to ask me if her act had hurt me. Really? Did she not just hear me clearly utter "Ow"!?

I told her that when the water in Aaa hurt then I hurt as well. Sometimes I can also sense the severity of pain aquatic animals are feeling if they're hurt, just like with that turtle I helped, but I didn't want to tell her that, just in case.

"You're doing it on purpose aren't you?" I questioned her.

Of course, she tried to deny it.

I then accused her of stalking me, seriously, what else would you call stealthily following someone all the way from your home continent to their home continent?

She tried to say something else, but this time, I did not feel like listening. I decided to just take off, leaving a trail of water and eroded earth behind me, however, when I looked back, I saw Flame Princess following after me at almost the same speed.

* * *

I ducked into a nearby valley, seemingly losing her, but, I could still hear her. I watched from behind some rocks as she tried to hunt me down; she called out to me, proclaiming her innocence and her desire to speak with me.

What is this princess's deal? If she is trying to kill me, she's certainly taking her sweet time with it.

I realized that she was not going to go away, so I chose to confront her once more, using my aquatic powers to propel myself in front of her. I saw that Flame Prince was with her, but, he's not my problem at the moment, it's the girl I must deal with.

By now, my patience was waning, I was so confused, so frustrated, I wanted answers, and I wanted them now! I demanded an answer from the princess and it was the last thing I had expected. The princess claimed that she apparently...liked me, _really _liked me, and that she could not stay away from me because I apparently "drew her in".

How was that possible, were opposite elementals, there was no way that could have been true. She _had _to be lying, nobody gains such deep feeling for somebody that fast. She was probably trying to trick me again, well not this time!

I flung an orb of water at the fiery temptress, but she somehow managed to dodge it and instead of insulting me or being made, like a normal person would, she complimented my coordination. What in the black and bubbling abyss is wrong with you, Princess?

I asked her why she chose to torment me so.

Flame Princess then went on to tell me how I made her feel, I apparently made her flames burn stronger, basically she, supposedly, had these deep affectionate thoughts regarding me and her...together. But...why? How? We were different, _too_ different, she is fire and I am water, we could kill each other. I expressed that very reality to her, but she did not yield from her statement, she said I...fascinated her.

I once again pushed the fact that we were opposite, by natural order, we, fire and water, are sworn enemies, bound by natural order to oppose each other.

Flame Princess then made the argument that Flame Prince and Water Princess were still going strong. Although, while valid, that did not change the fact that their relationship was forbidden. I made that clear as well, the laws of nature were unwavering, and there was nothing we could do about that.

However, it was then an idea had come to my mind; perhaps Flame Princess was not out to straight up kill me, but perhaps she was really just looking for a fight. Maybe her starting wildfires was her way of sizing me up, like a full grown buck showing off its antlers.

Flame Princess tried to deny the idea, but it made too much sense to not be true, what else could she have meant when she said I make her flames grow stronger. This _had_ to be the deal; if it's a fight she wants, then a fight she'll get.

She must think that fire is better than water, that it causes worse damage, therefore water is not as dangerous. Well I'll show her, water can be just as, if not even more, dangerous than fire. I knew that I could best demonstrate this in the nearby valley.

* * *

I quickly got away from the Fire Princess and sped back toward the valley; as soon as I entered the valley, I wasted no time in unleashing my aquatic power. I just started throwing and spewing water all over the place, with enough force to smash rocks and small trees. I hated doing such damage on purpose, but I had a point to make; the sooner Flame Princess got my point, the sooner it would end.

Before long, I had started to fill the valley, the water flowing everywhere, picking up and carrying away natural debris. Luckily, I had not harmed any animals or people...that I knew of.

"Water Prince!" I suddenly heard.

I looked up and, surprise surprise, there was Flame Princess looking down at me from a high rock. I knew she would not wait too long to come after me.

However, instead of attacking, Flame Princess begged me to stop flooding the Wildberry Kingdom...wait...this is the Wildberry Kingdom? Somehow I missed the enormous bushy tree at the end of the valley where the Wildberry people actually lived. Oops, looks like I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do next time I see Wildberry Prince.

Flame Princess then said that she did not want to fight me, she said she did not want anymore damage to be done. How long is she going to keep up this "innocent" charade? Just then, I was gripped by pain; I looked in the opposite direction and saw Flame Prince using his flames to heat my water. It hurt so much, but I guess it's what I get for doing this to the Wildberry Kingdom, but, this was between me and Flame Princess and Lucent should stay out of it. I made that clear when I flung a stream of water at him, I did not want to hurt him, but I don't want him getting involved.

Flame Princess tried to apologize for Flame Prince's action, but I was done listening to her. It was time to get serious, so I took on my larger and more powerful form, Cascade Mode. In my more powerful state, I started filling the valley even faster than before...sorry Wildberry Prince.

Flame Princess was not doing anything now, she was not yelling, she was not attacking; had she...given up? Had I made my point? I think I had given everything I had just done. Needless to say, I think I went a little overboard.

...Grod forgive me for my wrath.

I then felt a disturbance in my waves; I looked over, and on a nearby cliff I saw Flame Princess on her knees. She looked like she was in distress, like she was...crying? Was she hurt?

Once again, curiosity took over, and I propelled myself to her side to get a closer look. She _was_ crying, but it was not pained crying it was sorrowful crying...she wasn't hurt, she was sad...really sad.

Why was she sad? Also, how is she even crying? How can Fire Elemental's cry? Her tears, they appeared to be of bright red-orange molten fire. I held my hand up to her face, catching one of her tears in my hand, it hissed on contact with my moist skin. I squeezed the molten fire tear in my hand, making it solidify.

It was then that Flame Princess acknowledged my presence. She looked at me in shock, a look of tension in her glowing eyes.

I expressed my ignorance to the fact that Fire Elementals could cry.

What she said next wrung my heart.

"Yeah," she sniffed, wiping her eyes, "of course we can, my tears may not be water, but they're real...just like my feelings."

So...she really does like me? It was hard not to believe now, she probably would not be in genuine tears if she did not have the feelings. But, to be sure, I asked her if her claims were sincere. There was no fight now, so once again, as I prince, I must listen to a princess.

Flame Princess expressed her feelings for me, even going on to say that she _needed _me. Given how hard her sobs were and the amount of tears she was shedding, like she had just cried for the first time in her life, maybe she did.

Now I felt guilty for how I acted and I feel bad for her.

I believed her now, I told her that.

But, I could not help but once again voice the impossibility of being together, we were opposites. Flame Princess countered my argument with the fact that Water Princess and Flame Prince had been together for nearly a year and made it work.

When I tried to use the "it's against nature" argument, Flame Princess once again countered me, with a surprisingly valid argument. She voiced that if nature was so against opposite Elementals being together, then why would she feel what she feels for me? Why would she feel so drawn to me? It really did make sense. Flame Princess said that she did not care what nature wanted, she wanted _me_.

Once again, voice of the Cosmic Owl in my ears, "_Don't fear the flames._". What does he mean?

Flame Princess then implored that I give her the chance to prove that we could make it work, claiming that if we could not, she would never bother me again.

She then held out her hand, just like in my dream, once again, she looked at me, as if mentally begging me to make contact with her. "_Do it,_" the Cosmic Owl urged me in my mind, "_do it, by the will of the cosmos you must do it!_"

What does this mean? Am I destined...to defy nature? Why would it be the will of the cosmos for me to violate the laws of nature?

There's only one way to find out, I decided to concede to Flame Princess's request. I reached out and touched my hand to hers; the first touch stung when we made contact. I wanted to pull away, but Flame Princess grabbed me, her touch so hot yet gentle, and had me try again. The second time, the sensation did not hurt as much; in fact, I kinda liked it, I could feel her fire get hotter, while in my skin began to produce more moisture which really neutralized the touch. It soon did not hurt at all. I guess the Cosmic Owl was right about the pain not lasting.

I looked into her blazing, star-like eyes; I now realized that she was not an evil monster, she was really just a passionate princess. I wrapped my fingers around her hand, as our touch sizzled and steamed.

I then heard the divine owl whisper, "_yes, yes, yes!_"

This made me think...perhaps we could make it work, but, was this really destiny? I needed time to think about it.

"Ciao, Flame Princess." I said quietly.

I brought her hand to my mouth and carefully touched my lips to it, it was an oddly pleasant feeling for both of us.

I then stood up, bowed quickly, then took off once more.

When, I was far enough away, I closed my eyes, waiting for another word from the Cosmic Owl. But, there was nothing, had I done what I had to do?

I must have, because I can no longer hear the divine owl nagging me in my mind.

All I could think about now was...that girl, that Flame Princess. I guess my destiny is to defy the laws of nature, it does not sound right, but I guess if someone else has done it, it could be done.

It is so confusing, but somehow, I don't think I will regret it. This feeling, it feels so strong, I think now I like Flame Princess, I kind of like this feeling. But will this work? If it even happens at all? if the cosmos will it, then I must try.

Once again, I am at the mercy of time.

* * *

There it is. There will be more TidalFlame stories, but I wanted to get this done first.


End file.
